


You Gotta Make Him Jealous

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Jealousy, M/M, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Draco longs for the Italian boy in Slytherin while Harry yearns for his best friend. The plan to turn both boys jealous leads Draco and Harry to forge a fake relationship.





	1. Let's make a contract

Wondering around the castle lead Harry to the boy's bathroom on the third floor. He was curled up under one of the sinks, barely fitting due to his recent growth spurt, - even if he was still too small for a fifteen-year-old - wiping away his silent tears. 

He sniffed pathetically, flashes of red hair and a freckled smile taunted him as his heart seemed to ache in his chest. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open or the sound of shoes on the tile. 

"Potter?" Malfoy's voice broke the air, confusion in his voice along with the usual disgust. 

Harry didn't even turn around, just laughing hysterically, tears choking him as he felt frustration and anger and pain crawl up his throat.  _Just perfect! Of all the bloody times Malfoy could have found me he had to find me crying my eyes out like some girl!_ He thought in embarrassment, turning around an scooting out from under the sink, standing unevenly as he continued to laugh humorlessly, tears still staining his cheeks. 

"What are- are you  _crying_?" The blond asked in astonishment, a snort of amusement forcing its way out. 

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry tilted his head back in exhaustion, wiping away his tears as he went to walk past the Slytherin only to be stopped by a pale hand clutching his elbow. "What?!" He hissed out between clenched teeth. 

"You aren't leaving this room until you tell me why y-"

"Does it bloody matter?!" Harry shouted, eyes blazing. "You don't care! Why would you?! I'm the  _Boy-Who-Lived_! Why does my crying-in-a-bathroom concern Draco fucking Malfoy for?!" He pulled his arm out of the harsh grasp forcefully, going to stomp out o the bathroom only to be shoved, and held, against the stone wall, his head slamming against the wall with a loud 'crack'. 

"You will tell me Harry Potter or I _will_ alert Professor Snape and Umbridge of your wanderings around the castle at night." 

The room swayed dangerously in front of Harry's eyes, his vision swimming slightly as he lost focus of his surroundings. "R-Rela-Relation-relationship problems...." He slumped into the hands hold his wrists, his unexpected weight causing the blond Slytherin to fall to the ground with the injured Gryddinfor. 

"Bloody-" Draco exhaled sharply through his nose, breathing in deeply before rolling the dead weight off of him in order to control the situation. He straddled the waist of his nemesis, holding his wrist again, feeling slightly guilty when he saw the glazed eyes of the teen underneath him. "What relationship problems could the Chosen One have?!" He snapped angrily.  _I have relationship problems! He probably has people falling to their knees for_ him!  _How could_ he _have fucking relationship problems!_

"Ron.... He's str-straight." His words were slurred as he drifted between awareness and darkness. 

"Oh, bloody hell!" Draco hissed before raising his wand and silently fixing the damage he had caused. "What are you talking about?!" He was curious now and he needed answers, and if it turned out he could use it as blackmail then that's a bonus. 

"Get your hands off of me!" Potter hissed, struggling weakly, still in pain even though the damage was gone. 

"Answer my questions and you can," Draco responded, sitting up straighter, his hold looser than before. 

"Fine. I don't care that much anyway, with my luck Umbridge will kill me before the year is over." Everything after the first word was muttered quietly but Draco still heard but he didn't comment. 

"You're pining after Weasley?" He tried to keep the repulsion out of his voice but it was a hard fight, it was a  _Weasley_ after all. 

"Yes." Potter sighed in defeat. "And he's straight and fancies 'Mione." 

"Why  _Weasley_?!" 

"He's funny, always makes me laugh when I'm down. He's great as chess and is always patient when I need help, always pushes me to be my best. He'd never turn on me and-"

"I get the gross picture you're painting Potter." Draco nearly gagged. The raven-haired teen just glared at him. 

"I like who I like Malfoy, I don't see why you're so curious..... Or maybe you fancy me? Is that it Malfoy? You want in my pants and you want to see who you have to contend with to win my heart? Well-"

"In your dreams, Potter." Draco actually gagged at the thought. "Like I'd ever find the likes of you even remotely good enough for  _me_!" 

"Says the Slytherin straddling me." Potter pointedly looked at where their hips met. 

"Don't get the wrong idea Potter, I'm detaining you." Malfoy glared. 

"You're a wizard, you could have used magic to do that, but instead you're doing it the Muggle way." Harry gibed, a smile on his lips when the blond jumped off of with a disgusted look on his pale face. "Thanks." He rolled his eyes as he stood and walked past the glaring Slytherin. 

\-----

Two weeks later and Harry started noticing the longing looks that Malfoy kept sending to the dark Slytherin. "Ron, who is that?" Harry asked, fighting down a blush when Ron turned to him, his face close and his eyes bright. 

"Who?" 

"The dark Slytherin." Harry didn't point but he nodded in the general direction of the Slytherin table, taking a bite of the mash potatoes on his plate. 

"That's Baise Zabini." Hermione sat down in front of them, cutting off their view of the Slytherin table. 

"How do you always know everything?!" Ron exclaimed in awe, staring at their friend in the way that made Harry's heart pang. 

"He is very smart, almost beating me in Potions." She sniffed in the haughty way that always made Harry cringe. 

"But you're the smartest witch in our generation!" Ron smiled dopily. 

"I know." She grinned at the praise. 

Harry saw Draco walk out of the Great Hall. He quickly shoved two forkfuls of mash potatoes into his mouth before standing. "I forgot my Potions homework, I'll meet you guys there." 

"Bye Harry." Hermione waved but Ron just continued to eat and stare at their other friend, Harry frowned but quickly hurried out of the Hall.  

"Malfoy!" He ran after the retreating figure, pulling on the blonde's elbow sharply. 

"What Potter!" He hissed, his annoyance very clear. 

"You like that Zabini kid, don't you." Malfoy gaped at him slightly before fixing his mask and glaring at the Gryffindor. 

"If you tell any-"

"What if we help each other! I don't know how to get Ron to notice me and maybe we can get Blaise to notice you." Harry was desperate, he felt near tears every time Ron looked at Hermione or just plain bailed on him to be with their bushy-haired friend. 

"Fine!" Malfoy hissed and pulled Harry into an alcove before erecting Silencing Wards around them. "What is your plan exactly?"

Harry blushed under the scrutiny. "I don't have one..... I was kinda hoping you'd know how to get attention, being  _you_ and all." 

"I am going to ignore that insult Potter, don't do it again, and I do but you won't like it." 

"I don't care, just tell me." Harry felt anxious as he waited for the blond to speak again. 

"Well...." A dusting of pink on the pale face caused a moment of attraction in Harry's chest but he forgot it when he remembered Ron's smile. "We're going to have to fake a relationship." 

"What!" Harry shouted, eyes wide and his mouth agape. "How? Why?" 

"It will definitely get their attention and maybe make them a bit envious. Blaise will see just how attractive I am and-"

"I get the gross picture you're painting." Harry chuckled at his own joke and brushed off the glare that the blond sent him. "But how? It will make no sense to do it randomly and everyone will suspect it false." 

"I'll have my father make a fake marriage contract between the Malfoy's and the Black Heirs. You're Heir Black now that that fleabag is out of Azkaban. Lord send them to their Heirs around the fifth or sixth year because they must marry after seventh." 

"Won't they just ignore it once they find out it's a marriage contract?" Harry asked nervously. 

"Not all abide by the contract. My mother's sister was supposed to marry my father but ran off and married a muggle." Draco explained -  _when did it become Draco instead of Malfoy?_   - and seemed to think before speaking again. "We can have it sent at breakfast and you can make it a scene before storming out. I will have to follow as I will be dominant in the relationship and I will be forced to comfort you in your distress as it will state in the contract." 

"Why can't I be the dominate?!" Harry asked in outrage, the idea of being a submissive wasn't that bad but he wasn't going to just bend to Draco's will. 

"Because I refuse to be the submissive, it is this or Ron will marry that Muggle-born." Draco taunted the idea in front of him had tears immediately burned his eyes. 

"I don't want to be forced to-"

"You will not be forced into anything. If either of us ever wants out of the contract then the contract will be fair and more than generous to both parties of the relationship. But we both must remain faithful or Lady Magic will punish us." 

"Could we read it before it is made official?" Harry was tired and he knew that Potion was going to start soon. 

"Yes, I will find out after Father sends the draft." Draco nodded at Harry before striding down the hall and towards the dungeons. Harry waited a minute before following, not wanting to be seen walking with Draco just yet. 

\-----

It was only two days later that Draco cornered Harry in a boy's bathroom again. "I've got the draft." He pulled out his wand and warded the bathroom to repel others and so that no one could hear anything said between them. 

"How do I know that your father has sent a fake draft and the real one is going to make me do everything you command?" He was nervous, shy even, that whatever he and Draco planned was going to backfire.  

"I, Dragonis Lucius Malfoy, swear on my magic that the clauses in the marriage contract are truthful and once agreed upon will be in the actual contract." A blue light enveloped Draco before fading.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked curiously, not understanding the significance of what Draco had done. 

"If the clauses aren't in the final contract then I will lose my magic." He stated evenly, ignoring the look of shock on the Gryffindor's face.  

"Are you crazy!" Harry shouted a jigsaw of emotions flooded him. 

"No, I am in fact  _not_ crazy but I  _am_ truthful." 

"What if you father ch-"

"I will simply inform him when we send back the agreed upon clauses that if he changes anything he will have a Squib for a son," Draco stated nonchalantly. 

"Can we just look at the contract?" 

 

**Marriage Contract Between Malfoy and Black**

**Dominate  
** Dragonis Lucius Malfoy

 **and  
  
****Submissive**  
Harrison James Potter

 

**The Dominate:**

\- The Dominate will do whatever he can in his power to make the Submissive  
comfortable where he is.   
  
 - The Dominate will provide for his Submissive.  
  
\- The Dominate must take the Submissive's wishes and needs into consideration before  
doing anything that will affect the Submissive's life in any way, shape or form.  
  
\- The Dominate will listen to any worries that the Submissive brings to the Dominate's attention  
and will do whatever in his power to soothe the worries. 

\- The Dominate will not, and cannot, abuse his power over his Submissive.

\- The Dominate is allowed to punish his Submissive for disobeying the rules as long as the punishment  
fits the offense.  
  
\- The Dominate must stay faithful to his Submissive under all circumstances.

 

**The Submissive:**

\- The Submissive must abide by the rules set by the Dominate unless they are  
an abuse of power.

\- The Submissive must bring forward his concerns to his Dominate.

\- The Submissive will do whatever he can do to comfort and/or soothe his Dominate's  
worries, concerns, emotions and/or needs.

\- The Submissive is required to produce two Heir's by the age of 30 and is welcome  
to give the Dominate more children if both the Dominate and the  
Submissive choose to do so.

\- The Submissive must remain faithful to his Dominate under all circumstances.

 

Harry didn't feel right about it all. 

"Are you in agreement?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence. 

"No." he shook his head slowly, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Why not!" Draco yelled in frustration. "Everything here benefits you! Every-"

"The faithful th-"

"Are you serious! You can't not having sex until Weasley and Blaise notice-"

"It's not that!" Harry shouted, cutting Draco off. "What if someone drugs you! Or your put under Imperious! Or threatened! If someone polyjuices to me be! There are so many situations where it could backfire on either one of us and we will lose our magic!" His voice cracked pathetically on the last syllable. Tears threatened his eyes and he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

"Y-" Draco noticed the tears and the voice crack and felt terrible for assuming what he had. His soon to be Submissive was hurting, even if he really didn't care he knew that if he wanted their relationship to be believable at any rate and for there to be any foundation for their relationship he needed to start acting now. He slowly approached the shaking Submissive, wrapping his arms gently around his shoulders and lowering them to the cold ground. He pulled the smaller of the two into his lap and made comforting noises and rubbing his back. "Shhhhh, Sub you've done nothing wrong. I am at fault. I did not think of those situations and you did well by bringing them to my attention." He praised, pulling back a bit to thumb the tears away from the soft cheeks.  

"I'm sorry." Harry whimpered quietly, embarrassed about his uncontrollable emotions. Ever since he and Snape had been working on his Occulemency he was everywhere with no control.  

"Shhhhh, Sub, you're perfectly fine." Draco hadn't known that his soon to be Sub was so emotional, it would definitely be hard to keep people from seeing his Sub and taking advantage of it but it would be helpful for when Draco needed to know how his Sub was feeling, what his Sub needed. 

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me right now? The contract doesn't-"

"If we want this relationship to be believable than we need to start acting like it's already in place in private so that when it does become public it will be easier for us to abide by the rules." He stated evenly. "We do not know how long this contract will stand before we get what we want, it could be a few days or maybe a few years or just a month, either way, we need to be seen as an agreeing couple by the public." 

"And the Heir par-" Harry started but closed his mouth when Draco put a finger on his mouth to silence him. 

"We won't ever get that far Potter - Harry, I should start calling you Harry - but if you ever want to seek pleasure I am the ideal partner-"

"I get the gross picture you're painting." Harry giggled in embarrassment, his face burned by the implications. 

"I am anything but gross Po-Harry, and I am a little more than displeased by that accusation. I am more than well versed in pleasure and as much as you've experienced I can assure you that I will be the best, no matter what the Weasel of yours thinks he can do." He growled lowly, wrapping his arms possessively around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. 

"I've never been with-" Harry hung his head, no longer able to look his soon to be Dominate in the eyes, especially after that speech. "I've never been with anyone. I don't think we will ev-"

"Don't be so sure Potter, I am not a virgin like you are, I still have needs-" Draco froze when panic glowed in Harry's eyes and the body in his lap went still and the glass in the room shattered. "I won't touch you without your permission Harry. I'm not a monster." He felt outraged that Harry would think such things. "Why would you ever think I would do such things!?" 

Harry flinched at the voice raise. Shrinking away from Draco but was stopped by the tightening arms around his waist. "I-I j-just...." He felt tears in his eyes again and wanted to die right then and there. "I'm sorry." 

"Why Harry. You  _will_ answer me." Draco demanded, eyes narrowing when the tears started to appear again. 

"The guys in the dorm talk about those things and it scares me the way they talk about it. They don't care if their partner wants it or not. Dean even mentioned that once his Muggle friend has drugged his girlfriend and did things and everyone else - besides Nev - said they wanted to try that." He felt ashamed for telling but he felt something deep within his chest urge him to tell Draco everything. "And I grew up with Muggles. Magic hating Muggles and they weren't above hurting me to get what they wanted." 

"They hurt you?" Draco paled at the admission, anger, and frustration drained from him in less than a second. At the small nod, he felt dread in his stomach. "Have you told anyone? Why do you keep going back there?!"  

"I told the Headmaster and because he said it's safer for me there."  

"We will continue this later, we need to fix the clauses to Imperious, potions, force and add a clause that I believe is needed.  

"What?" Harry asked, slowly slipping off of Draco's lap, letting himself be pulled up and pulled back to the parchment that was covered in glass.  

"The Dominate isn't to physically, sexually, mentally or emotionally abuse his Submissive under any circumstances," Draco stated confidently.  

"What about arguments? That could count as hurting me emotionally if I get emotional. I think you should add that you can't do it intentionally.  

"Fine." Draco reluctantly added the last part before adding the situations up to the 'faithful' requirement. "Are we agreed?" 

"Yes." 

\-----

Three days later the post came in and two birds of prey flew through the crowds of owls, one to Gryffindor table and the other to Slytherin table. All eyes in the Hall stared at Harry and Draco as they received their post. 

Harry opened his mail quickly, making a show of his horror and anger on his face as he stood and stomped out of the room. He heard small gasps when Draco stood and called his name, quickly walking after him. 

"Potter! Potter!" Draco quickly caught up to Harry and grabbed his elbow and quickly pushed him through the corridors and to an unused classroom. "You did wonderful, my Sub." Since they opened the mail Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders. 

"What do we have to do now? In public?" Harry felt a bit stupid for not asking before. 

"Things normal couples do. Hold hands, dates, kiss. Most couples don't do this but as it is a contract I am officially courting you as well. It's a pureblood custom. One that Malfoy's still upholding."

"Courting?" 

"I will buy you gifts, things to prove to you that I'd do to show you that I would be a good husband. Courtships usually go on until the couple breaks up or stops once the engagement is sealed completely." 

"Buy me things?" Harry asked shyly. "I don't need-"

"You cannot stop me from buying you things, it is my duty as the Dominate." Draco pulled Harry closer. 

"And kissing? I don't know- I've never- I-" Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's firmly, quieting his Sub. He moved his lips expertly, guiding Harry's with his own. He was pleased when the movements were quickly learned and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck.  

"It's not that hard," Draco spoke against Harry's lips, savoring the taste of sweet fruit. "You're a natural." He lifted a hand to comb through the thick raven locks, surprised by the moan that he heard at the simple action. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry I-"

"Merlin Harry, you don't need to apologize for anything like that," Draco smirked before kissing Harry deeply again, tugging gently on the hair and relishing in the moan that he swallowed. He quickly plunged his tongue into the wet, warm, mouth of Harry's, mapping it out, groaning when Harry gripped his hair tightly. "I'm sure that you're versed enough in kissing me to be able to do a peck or two a day when our public relationship mellows out."  

"We'll be late for Transfiguration if we don't leave soon." Harry felt flushed, even though he liked Ron he didn't think Ron would ever be able to kiss him like that.  

"We need to look like we've been arguing." Draco fixed his hair quickly before pulling Harry with him, quickly healing the swollen lips back to their normal plump and plushy state. 

"Do we have to sit together?" Harry asked, wondering when he should tell Ron and Hermione. 

"No, you are free to tell your friends-" Draco's voice rang with disgust. "-About the contract but under no circumstances will you state that it is fake." Harry could feel his magic tingle at the command. 

"Has it taken place yet?" Harry asked as they neared the room, no one was in the hallway but the door was open so they weren't late. 

"Yes, remember, we will break it when we both get what we want," Draco promised before scowling at him. 

They entered the room, everyone staring at them. They scowled at each other before walking to the sides of the room, sitting as far away from each other as possible. "Why'd you arrive with Malfoy?!" Ron hissed in anger, his face as red as his hair. 

"I'll tell you later." Harry clenched his jaw and glared at the back of Malfoy's head. "You're not going to like it." He warned under his breath as McGonagall tutted softly until the class quieted down. 

\-----

"Will you tell us now?!" Hermione hissed at him, sitting close to Ron on the loveseat in the common room. Neville, the Twins, Dean and Seamus, and Ginny were sitting around him, staring at him intently. 

"I got this today." Harry pulled the contract out of his bag and handed it over to Hermione and Ron. 

"This is disgusting!" Hermione cried in disgust and outrage before handing it to Ginny who looked near tears at what she saw. 

"This is terrible Harry! We've got to get you out of this!" Ginny leaned forward and set her hand on Harry's thigh, it made him a bit uncomfortable. 

"I don't know-" Fred looked to his twin pointedly. 

"What you're talking-" George nodded subtlety. 

"About Gin. It-" Fred was quick to hand the contract to Neville. 

"Isn's that bad." George gave Harry an obscene wink. 

"Yeah, I mean Lord Malfoy could have done much more damage. He could have demanded an Absolute contract but if anything it's better for Harry than Malfoy." Neville passed the contract to Dean and Seamus who read it quickly. 

"The only downside is that it's Malfoy." Seamus shrugged his shoulders. 

"How did this happen?" Ron finally spoke up and much to Harry's surprise he was glaring at him. 

"I don't know! Apparently, there was a marriage contract between the Malfoy's and the Black's and I'm Heir Black? I don't know about the last part but Malfoy said that all contracts are approved by Gringotts and according to them I'm the Heir, I don't know how." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He wasn't very happy with the terms." 

"Why not?" Neville asked curiously. "They aren't that bad, I mean they are pretty good compared to a lot of other contracts out there. Whoever made it obviously wanted you two to be in a healthy relationship. There is no possibility for abuse, no cheating, no manipulations, he will care for you, protect you, provide for you! I mean I wouldn't be concerned. He loves his magic too much to not follow the rules." Neville blushed when he realized everyone was looking at him. 

"But I have to give him children?!" Harry shivered at the idea, _how could a man have kids?!_

"Wizards can have children, you knew that right?" Fred and George asked at the same time. harry shook his head, he hadn't known until Draco had told him. 

"Didn't you read the Muggle-born pamphlets?" Neville asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

Harry noticed Ron, Ginny and Hermione freeze and look at each other in panic. "What Muggle-born pamphlets? I didn't get any." 

"The Headmaster is supposed to give them to the Head's to give to the children they get in the Muggle world. Even though you're half-blood you have been raised a Muggle." Neville explained. 

"Hagrid picked me up to take me shopping, he isn't a Head and I never got those. If it wasn't for Mrs. Weasley I'd never had even gotten onto the platform, Hagrid didn't tell me how to get on." 

The Twins, Neville, Dean, and Seamus looked alarmed while the other three looked near panic. A quick exit for the two youngest Weasley's and Hermione later, Harry was too tired to answer more questions. 

\-----

Draco wanted to scream, Blaise hadn't even lifted a brow in his direction when he told his friend's of the contract. Pansy was outraged, Daphne was sympathetic, Crabbe and Goyle were upset that Draco was upset, Theo was detached and Blaise didn't even care! 

"Why wouldn't father tell me about this?!" He ran his hands through his hair in mock stress. 

"I thought the Malfoy and Black contract was fulfilled when your mother married your father?" Daphne questioned. 

"It seems father and mother created a new one before I was born." He hissed, glancing at Blaise who was leaning over Theo's shoulder and talking with him quietly. 

"You should go to him, he is your Submissive and it bound to be distressed right now. I know you hate him but you'll have to get over it. This contract supports a healthy relationship, for both of you." Pansy tried to comfort him, smiling sadly. 

"You are, unfortunately, correct. I will go seek out that men-" He exhaled sharply through his nose. "I can't even bloody well insult him!" He glared at everyone as he strode out of the common room in search for Harry. 

"You, there, little blonde snake." A dreamy voice floated into his ears. "You should seek the wall across from Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh. Thrice pace and you will find what you seek." The blonde Ravenclaw smiled at him dreamily. 

Draco paused to check the girl out silently. "You are?" he asked icily. She just giggled behind her hand. 

"Loony Luna of the Lovegood." She twirled slowly. "Your Raven is waiting." She giggled at his dropped jaw. 

"Lovegood, a long history of seers correct?" Draco knew he wouldn't get an answer, seers didn't have it easy, people sought them out to just use them. "Well Luna Lovegood, I do wish you a pleasant day." He turned on his heel and raced to the seventh floor, following the girl's riddle of directions. He walked in front of the wall he was told and quickly raced into the room that appeared. The room shifted around him and the once office was a comfortable room with a large couch, which Harry was sat on. 

The wall was decorated in creams and browns, a natural room that was warm and welcoming. 

"Did Luna find you?" Harry asked, a small smile on his lips. 

"You know her?" Draco asked, walking over to sit next to his Sub. 

"She's a friend, after she told me how to get here she said she had to find a blonde snake. I assumed she meant you." Harry blushed under the look Draco gave him. "What?" His voice was shy and nervous. 

"How did the Lions take it?" Draco snaked his arm behind Harry's back and pulled him onto his lap, forearms resting comfortably on Harry's thighs that were spread to sit comfortably on Draco's own lap. 

"It was weird." Harry frowned. "The twins, Dean and Seamus, and Neville were all talking about the positives and they were supportive but...."

"Yeah?" Draco prompted. Curious about what bothered his Sub. 

"Ron, Mione, and Gin were mad like it was my fault. And when the twins asked why I didn't know about male pregnancy it then that brought up why I was picked up by Hagrid instead of a Head and then why I didn't get the Muggle-born pamphlets and then the three just seemed to run out of the tower like Merlin himself was chasing them." 

"That is all in the past now. We have time to relax now." It was a Friday and classes were over for both of them. 

"Okay." Harry shifted his weight slightly before leaning forward and resting his head against Draco's shoulder, letting himself relax. "Can we take a nap? I don't want to be tired when we have astronomy later." 

"Of course, Sub." Just like that the room changed into a bedroom, they were on a giant bed that was easily the biggest Harry had ever seen. The room was still the creams and browns of before but the sheets were silk, the color scheme was green and black. 

Harry yawned as he rolled off of Draco and spelled his shoes to the ground. Draco rolled his eyes and transfigured their clothes into sleepwear and kicked his shoes off as well before climbing under the sheets and pulling them over both himself and Harry. 

"Come closer," Draco smirked when Harry easily slid under his arm and snuggled back into his chest. "Just like that, my Sub." He purred his praise, holding Harry close as they both drifted to sleep. 

\-----

 

 


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later and the resentment between the newest couple has dropped in the public and they go on their first date. Some friends are supportive and others aren't happy.

"I can't believe you're going on a  _date_ with him!" Ron was red with anger and while Harry wanted Ron to oppose the idea he didn't want it to be because it was  _Draco_ but because Ron liked him. 

"I have to Ron." Harry sighed heavily, disappointed that Ron hadn't noticed him in a romantic any more than before and it's been an entire month.  _Will he ever notice me or is this stupid? Should I just back out?_  

"Stand him up!" Ron was practically shaking in anger, Harry winced at the volume of his voice. 

"He can't do that Ron, it would be a violation of the contract, Harry is the Submissive." Neville voiced from where he was reading a tome on Exotic Plants on his bed. 

"Then violate the contract!" Ron smiled like it was the best idea he had ever had. He snatched Harry's outer cloak - dark green with silver trimmings and a black clasp of the Black Crest - and Harry almost fell over himself trying to get it back. "What is this?!" Ron examined the cloth on the other side of the bed than Harry.  

"Please Ron, give it back," Harry begged, a little scared that Ron would damage it.  

"Why are you wearing this! You just throwing money around-"

"It was a gift." Harry tried to swipe it but Ron pulled it back too quickly. "Please Ron give it back, I have to wear it to the-"

"Why?! Because Malfoy is a rich pureblood so you have to act the perfect, pathetic, obedient wife!" Ron spat Draco's name with just poison that Harry flinched. 

"Give it back to him Ron, Malfoy probably gave it to him as one of the courting gifts and asked him to wear it to their date today. You're overreacting." Neville was a bit annoyed with how Ron was acting, hurting their friend because something happened that he had no control over. 

"No. If you go on this date then I will never talk to you again." Ron threatened and Harry's eyes glistened with tears. 

"Ron I-"

"Yes or no, Harry. Are you going on the date?" Ron was holding the cloak limply. 

"I'll be a Squib if I-"

"Yes or no!?" 

Harry sighed, tears streaming down his face, his shoulder shaking. "Yes....." He whimpered when Ron glared at him and ripped the cloak in half before throwing it down and stomping out of the room. 

Neville ran out of the room when he saw Harry crying, clutching the fabric to his chest. He raced down the steps, into the common room before jumping out of the portrait hole and skipping down the stone steps, looking around for the blond Slytherin. "Malfoy! Malfoy!" Neville almost tripped over his own feet when he spotted the Slytherin. 

"What Longbottom?" There was still distaste but no disdain. 

"Ron ripped the cloak you gave Harry because Harry chose your date over Ron speaking to him and he's crying in the tower and I know y-"

"Take me to him." Draco all but demanded, he knew that it started out all show but after a month he really was growing concerned over Harry. 

Neville lead Draco at a fast pace up to the tower. "Can I trust you with the password?" Neville asked hesitantly. 

"Not as a Slytherin. But I'm here as Harry's Dominate, not a Slytherin." Nevile quickly opened the portrait and pointed to the dorms and smiled sadly to himself when Draco raced up the steps, calling out Harry's name gently. 

"What kind of friend are you when the enemy cares more about him than you do?" Nevill glared at Ron who was fuming in his seat as he watched Malfoy fly up the steps. 

"Harry! Sub? Sub?" Draco froze at the sight in front of him. His Sub was on his knees, balling his eyes out, holding the torn apart cloak close to him. He looked up at Draco when he heard his voice. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" Harry sobbed. 

"Shhhhh, Sub, you didn't do anything wrong. You chose me, my beautiful Sub, you are perfectly fine." Draco kneeled next to Harry and pulled him close, pulling out his wand to place privacy wards around the Dorm. 

"It's ruined." Harry burrowed his face in the juncture of Draco's neck, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, the close proximity was helping him. 

"We're wizards, Harry." Draco teased as he dragged his wand along the rips and watching in satisfaction as the fabric stitched itself together perfectly. "Perfect, just like you. Now, let' finish you getting ready." Draco stood and pulled Harry with him, thumbing away the tears before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead. "Now if we could only fix that hair of yours." 

"You're welcome to try, no one has been able to tame this thing." Harry giggled and leaned back into Draco's chest, enjoying the comfort when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. 

"Mmmmm, let's first get this cloak on you, you probably look dashing." Draco purred lightly before turning Harry to him and throwing the cloak around Harry's shoulders before fastening the clasp together. "And I was right, you're very handsome in green." 

"Indeed he is Little Malfoy and if you-" George and Fred appeared, their tones and faces serious. 

"Ever hurt him we will hunt you down and destroy everything you have, had or will ever have." Fred finished. 

"I'd never hurt my Sub." Draco pulled Harry as close to him a possible. 

"Good, now we best be going." George opened the door for him and his twin. 

"Distract itty bitty Ronniekins." Fred grinned evilly. 

\-----

"Where do you want to go first?" Draco swung his and Harry's hand happily, blissfully unaware of the beetle reporter that flew around them.  

"Honeydukes, I've been craving some sugar quills." Harry tugged Draco with him down the snowy alley, a little further away from the hustle and bustle of the main area.

"I will get you anything you want," Draco promised, pulling Harry right back to his chest, smiling at the bark of laughter Harry let out. 

"I do have my own money you know." Harry giggled when Draco dug his fingers into Harry's sides, tickling him and swirling them around, the borrowed Slytherin beanie slipping off of Harry's head as he laughed and squirmed. 

"And I'm courting you, I want to buy you things," Draco smirked playfully, slipping on some ice and tumbling backward with Harry falling on top of him, giggling cutely. 

"And if I asked for something crazy, something that is extremely expensive?" Harry let one hand twirl around one of the blond locks that fell out of place.

"I'd buy it." Draco gripped Harry's hips and rolled them over, smiling when Harry shouted his name before breaking down in giggles, his wild raven hair standing out against the perfect white snow. "Anything for you." He whispered softly. 

"You know you don't have to say things like that, no one is even around." Harry panted softly, his nose a little red from the cold. 

"Maybe but you never know. Someone may hear and maybe, maybe I just feel that way." Draco whispered, shivering a bit from the melting snow. He wandlessly put up a warming charm around both of them, feeling a bit brighter when Harry sighed in comfort. 

"What about Blaise?" Harry asked, his voice soft as he stared up into Draco's icy blue eyes. 

"What about Ron?" Draco asked instead, leaning closer until their noses were a hair away from touching. 

"If he kissed me I-"

"I get the gross picture you're painting," Draco said softly, pulling back a bit, more than disappointed that Harry still wanted Ron when he had already given up on Blaise, an entire week ago. 

"No, if he kissed me I don't think it would even compare to the one that we shared in the class- Mmmmm." Harry almost moaned when Draco's tongue swept between his lips. "Dr-Draco?" Harry pulled back a bit, breathing in heavily. "Does this mean that we are..."

"Harrison James Potter." Draco pulled back and pulled Harry with him, both of them coated in snow, their clothes a bit disarray from the tickling and rolling on the ground.  

"Dragonis Lucius Malfoy?" Harry bit his bottom lip when Draco pulled him closer.  

"Will you, my lovely Sub, let me take you on dates, buy you anything you wish for, kiss you whenever we want, make love to you in the future and fulfill this contract that my father made for us?" 

"Yes I will, Draco Malfoy. Let us fulfill this contract together." Harry smiled and brushed Draco's lips with his own, a blush on his cheeks when Draco nipped his bottom lip playfully. 

"Get a room!" Harry and Draco turned to see a large group of people. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Next to them were scowling Slytherins, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"Maybe we should, a nice room for a night, some fancy romantic dinner, some slow music and maybe a little dancing-" Draco was cut off by Ron's shout of anger. 

"Get your hands off of my friend you slimy snake!" 

"I think you're forgetting what you told Harry earlier, Weasley. Didn't you say that you wouldn't talk to him anymore because he did as his Dominate asked him? how can you be friend's with someone you won't talk to?" Draco pulled Harry under his arm, smirking when Harry turned and buried his nose in Draco's neck. 

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. "Harry is mine! He's supposed to marry me!" She screeched. 

"I don't know where you got that idea, Miss. Weasley but Heir Black and Malfoy have had a marriage contract between them since before either of them was born." Lucius' smooth voice drifted over all the teens as he walked past the Gryffindors and towards his son. "Draco, Harrison Potter, are you both ready for the lunch we have planned?" He lifted an eyebrow at his son and nodded when Draco offered an arm for his boyfriend? Sub? 

"Yes, Father." Draco smiled at Harry who smiled back nervously. 

\-----

"Father, Harry and I have some news." Draco took Harry's hand, glad that his father had already set up wards around the table. 

"Yes?" He asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, sipping his tea. 

"We want to fulfill the contract." Draco was hesitant, he was more than aware that his father was not a fan of Harry nor was their Lord. 

"Good," Lucius smirked at the gaping faces in front of his. "You don't really think the contract was fake, did you? Your mother and I set up the contract the day after we married. We assumed that Regulus would have an Heir." He frowned. "He died shortly after the contract was made." 

"So even if we had each found someone else we would have been forced to marry?!" Draco glared at his father,  _the sneaky bastard_. 

"Many pure-bloods marry without love, Draco." He paused. "And even if Harrison had wanted to leave he offered many advantages to our name. He is the Heir to the Potter and Black Lordships and maybe others." 

"I still don't even understand how I have the Black Lordship," Harry muttered softly, leaning into Draco's side. 

"Your grandfather is Lord Black, the first one born and the last from the original line of Blacks. My wife and her sisters are from the second line. He blood adopted you, making him 1/3 of your parents. He has no children so you're is Heir." 

"Oh."

"I think you should go to Gringotts, see if you have any more," Draco suggested and Harry nodded. 

"I have a question though, I've wondered since the first year but what are Muggle-borns exactly?" Harry felt a bit stupid when both Malfoy's looked at him oddly. "I mean when two magical people have kids they have magic or are squibs but squibs have magic but can't access it. So if Muggles don't have magic at all how can they give birth to someone who has magic. 

"See in Muggle science there is genetics. If two people who have brown eyes give birth to a child with blue eyes and no one in their family does then it's 90% sure that that kid isn't biologically from both of those parents." 

"What are you suggesting?" Lucius leaned forward, he understood a lot of Muggle things, having been raised to learn them because his father had a lot of Muggle connections high up in the government. 

"Well, I know some purebloods don't kill their squib children so what if they put them in the Muggle world and after a few generations or something the magic has built up to a Muggle-born?" 

"That is a very interesting idea, Harrison." Lucius leaned back and took a sip of his tea. "I may just have to talk with some unspeakable, some of the Board members to have it a law that every Muggle-born take an inheritance test." 

"Does Sirius know, you know, about the contract?" He asked quietly. 

"He does, I believe he and Narcissa dueled for a bit, two hours I think before she was too exhausted to continue." 

"Mother?! Too exhausted?!" Draco couldn't help but be dumbfounded. 

"That Godfather of yours almost lost a few times but he seems to care about you enough to defeat his cousin, a master dueler. I was impressed." 

"Do you think I could see him? Maybe? I ju-"

"Of course Harrison. Yule break is coming, you'll just come back with Draco and we will have him over." 

\-----

"Your father is not how I expected," Harry admitted shyly as Draco pulled him along the aisles of Honeydukes. 

"He wears a mask, just like many purebloods," Draco explained as he pulled piles and piles of candy into their bag. "You wanted sugar quills, correct?" When Harry nodded Draco pulled all of the sugar quills on the shelf into the bag. "What else do you like?" 

"Jeez Draco, what about other people that want sugar quills?" 

"I don't care about what other people want, I care about what  _you_ want." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mister Malfoy." Harry blushed as he moved past Draco in the narrow aisles. "I'm never going to eat all of those," Harry whined playfully when he felt Draco's arms wrap around his midsection and pull him back gently, laughing gently in his ear. 

"Flattery can get anyone anywhere." 

"Draco!" Harry giggled, turning around to wrap his arms around Draco's neck loosely, blushing when Draco smirked down at him. A silent second later and Harry pulled Draco down for a chaste kiss. 

"Would you two quit it? You're in public Draco, you'd do well to act like it." Pansy hissed at him, glaring at Harry, snatching a quill from their basket and walking past them, shoving Harry to the side. 

"I could hex her," Draco growled, twirling Harry around and clasping their hands together and tugging him along down the aisle. "Nosey, pug-faced Parkinson, always sticking her bloody nose in my business." Draco piled all the Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocoballs, Cockroach Clusters, and a few packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 

"Draco this is going to cast a load, I can't let you buy all of this." Harry tried to place items on the shelves but Draco just puts them back and locked both of Harry's hands with his own. 

"I can afford it, it won't even put a dent in my vault." Draco set his basket on the counter and waited patiently as the girl counted up the prices. 

"17 Galleons." She handed them a bag after shrinking all the items and placing them in the extended bag. 

"Thanks." Harry smiled at the girl and followed Draco out of the store. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you don't mind, comment your country down in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
